


The Magic Cudgel

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [9]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, F/M, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun Wukong conquers the Chinese pantheon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nu Wa

Nu Wa sent out her powerful fog to clear the lane of enemy soldiers. As they dropped, and Sun Wukong stepped to the side of the slow-moving fog, the enemies stood in between the two towers. The Monkey King shouted at her, breaking the silence.

"How about we both drop our weapons and have a good old fist fight?"

"You should know I'm not that stupid," the goddess sent back. "I know of your trickery and strength."

The Great Sage smiled.

"Fair enough, my lady." With that statement, reinforcements arrived to begin their fight anew. Sun Wukong lead the army, as his opponent fell behind her own. When the forces clashed, Sun Wukong attacked not the small soldiers, but instead the enemy goddess. Transforming into a tiger, he quickly sprinted toward his opponent, causing her to turn to her tower and reveal her snake-like lower half. The Monkey King's sharp teeth dug into the base of her tail as she began to levitate, his claws gripping her scales tightly. She fell flat on her face, and her snake tail transformed back to a human lower body.

Sun Wukong quickly pounced on Nu Wa's upper back, pinning her to the ground. Transforming back into his monkey-like self, he felt tiny arrows hitting him in the back, failing to even penetrate his tough flesh. Grabbing his cudgel from behind his ear, and growing it to an incredible size, he turned around and crushed the entire enemy force. His own soldiers moved forward, ready to attack the pinned goddess.

"Charge forward and attack the enemy tower! I will handle this one!"

The minions obeyed, assaulting the enemy structure. Satisfied, the Monkey King turned his gaze to the beaten woman below him. As he did, she spoke to him.

"What are you planning, you damned monkey? Why am I being held here?"

"Because I feel like it, enough with your stupid questions!" Sun Wukong roared this sentence at her, causing her to flinch. He put his cudgel behind his ear again, small enough as to be hidden there until it was needed. With his free hands, he grabbed his enemy's arms and held them behind her back. Pulling her to her feet, he pushed her toward the tree line.

"Where are you taking me?" Nu Wa asked.

"Wherever I want. I thought I told you to knock off the stupid questions," Wukong responded coldly.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a small clearing. On the far side of the clearing was a smooth rock face. The Monkey King directed his prisoner toward it, turning her to face him and pushing her back against the wall.

"Why did you take me here?" Nu Wa asked, more annoyed than afraid at this point.

"Because I'd like to try fucking you against a wall. I've heard it's quite nice," Wukong responded casually. It took Nu Wa a moment to recognize what he had just said, since it was so casual.

"What?! No! You can't do that!" Nu Wa shouted indignantly.

"I am the Great Sage, Equal to Heaven! You have no place telling me what I can't do!" Sun Wukong shouted, his voice flairing in rage. With that sentence, the Monkey King quickly ripped off the cloth covering Nu Wa's breasts, letting them bounce softly. He cupped them with his rough, gloved hands, rubbing a thumb over the nipples. The fiery-haired woman shrunk away from him. Her skin flushed, and she squirmed in his grip. The Monkey King reveled in her discomfort, playing with the soft round breasts.

Sun Wukong reached to his waist, untying the tiger pelt and letting it fall to the ground. He dropped the ornamental faces next, then worked on his belt.

Nu Wa, opening her eyes at the sound of his actions, pleaded with the Buddha.

"Please, Great Sage! Don't do this, I can give you anything you ask for, just don't rape me!"

"I already get anything I ask for. I have no interest in anything you have to offer, aside from your body," he replied. With this, he undid his belt, and dropped his trousers. His hard cock was exposed, measuring about 6.5 inches long. He pushed the goddess to her knees, causing the cloth which was pinned against the rock to fall to the ground. It unwound down her body, resting at her hips, exposing a patch of fiery red hair.

The Great Sage wasted no time in lining up the head of his cock with Nu Wa's lips. She kept her teeth tightly clamped, however, and refused entry.

"Oh, come on. Can we not do this?" Wukong said in a disappointed tone. Sighing, he pinched his victim's nose shut. After an impressive amount of time, as she fought and struggled to free her nose from his grip, she opened her mouth. Her head was turned to the side, and her parted lips released a torrent of pleas.

"Stop! Let me go, please, I've done nothing to you! Don't-" the stream was shut as Wukong gripped her hair, forced her head into place, and jammed his cock inside. Nu Wa's eyes widened as her mouth was filled, her spit coating the long shaft. She tried to struggle, but the Monkey King kept a strong grip on her long hair, holding her still. He fucked her face harder and harder, enjoying his ability to defile powerful creatures such as this.

Pulling out, he pulled the woman to her feet by her hair. As she straightened, her coverings fell to the ground, revealing her soft, pink slit. Her skin's redness deepened, as she covered herself with her hands.

Sun Wukong forcefully turned the goddess by her shoulders, revealing her ample butt to him. He pulled her slightly away from the wall, angling her butt outwards, and spreading her legs. Her slick core was now on full display, and her skin was practically crimson. The shame she felt being exposed like this was unimaginable.

Sun Wukong grabbed her beautifully-curved hips, and Nu Wa braced herself against the stone face. The Monkey King lined up his cock with her pink entrance, and she didn't bother to beg for mercy. She silently let a tear run down her face.

Without warning, he thrusted upwards, stretching her tight pussy. She gasped aloud, tears now steadily streaming down her face. Sun Wukong pushed harder, his cock sliding deeper inside his victim. As it slowly filled her, she moaned in pain and pleasure. He smiled and gave the final thrust. With a grunt, he touched his furry front to her smooth ass. Gliding his hands over her body, he grabbed her breasts, roughly massaging them as he began to slide out. Thrusting hard back in, he heard her moan involuntarily as he pressed her into the wall.

Falling into a rhythm, he managed to slide the length of his dark dick into her with each thrust, each one accompanied by a moan and a muffled slap. The skin of her ass jiggled as he rammed it, and his balls hit her clitoris with each forward movement.

The rhythm never relaxing, the Monkey King leaned forward and spoke into the fiery-haired goddess's ear.

"You don't want to get pregnant, do you?"

"What? No, - ahhhh, oh fuck ... No, no of course I don't!" Nu Wa said, stifling her moans as the large cock repeatedly stretched her pussy.

"Then would you rather swallow, or take it up the ass?"

"I - ahck, ohh ... I refuse to repeat something so vulgar!"

"I'm guessing you want it in your ass, then?"

"No, of course not! Please don't!" Nu Wa's begged.

"That's what I thought," Sun Wukong said, sliding his dick quickly out of her wet hole. "So get on your knees, before I think twice about giving you the choice!"

Nu Wa quickly turned around, dropping to her knees. She was ashamed to be forced into something like this, but she could not bear the thought of the alternative. The large cock was suddenly in her face, glistening with her juice and his precum. It quickly slid into her mouth, and stopped.

"Suck it yourself, you don't need me to do everything for you!" The forceful voice boomed from above.

Nu Wa hesitantly complied, her head beginning to bob on the dark shaft. She could taste her own juice, and it made her almost nauseous. She tried to put it out of her mind, and focused on pleasing her abuser. She took in as much of the shaft as she could, nearly gagging on it as a result. Falling into a rhythm, she heard a grunt from above her.

"I'm coming! Swallow it, else we'll go for round two!"

The cock twitched in her mouth, and shot massive amounts of liquid from its tip. It was salty and bitter, and the look on her face showed exactly what she thought of it. She swallowed what she could anyway, and after the first couple of spurts, Sun Wukong pulled out of her and began masturbating. He shot out the rest of his load on her face, coating her lips and cheek, causing her to flinch as it made contact.

Relaxing, Sun Wukong re-clothed quickly and sat in front of her, laughing happily.

"You know, the wall fucking was okay. But cowgirl is still my favorite. We should try that sometime!"

Nu Wa was visibly disgusted by the idea, but Sun Wukong pretended not to notice.

"You know, you should go clean up. I'll see you later," he said with a wink. He then transformed into an eagle and was gone, to participate in one of the many scuffles happening across the warzone. Nu Wa was left to ponder her situation, eventually deciding to return to the fountain to clean her face. She avoided any allies on the way. As she sat naked in the fountain, working on repairing her clothing, she tried to block the events from her memory.


	2. Chang'e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun Wukong continues his conquest of the Chinese deities, this time violating Chang'e, the Goddess of the Moon.

Chang'e gracefully stepped forward on the cracked path, sending out magical beams at her opponent. They broke on his strong body, as he charged forward with his weapon in hand. Slamming it into her side, he flung her into a wall. She let out a quiet grunt, and the Jade Rabbit yelled out.

"Away with you, demon, this is holy land!"

"Oh, shut up, you damned rodent," the Monkey King said back. As he put away his weapon and walked up, the Jade Rabbit stepped between the two gods. He was quickly picked up by the ears and tossed into the jungle.

Grabbing the girl's collar, he pulled her off the ground. She looked up at him silently, knowing the sort of monster he could be.

"You know, I bet Hou Yi never gives you a nice fucking, eh? He seems like a coward."

Rage building within the goddess, she broke her silence to respond.

"How dare you! Who are you to speak of my husband, you useless demon?!"

"Oh ho ho, so it speaks."

"You don't deserve to hear my voice. Let me go at once! The Jade Rabbit will certainly be back soon, with reinforcements. I will say no more, and you had better get out of here."

"Well, if you don't plan to use your mouth for speaking any more, I suppose you won't mind if I make some use of it?"

Chang'e did not quite understand what he meant, until he started disrobing. Letting his pants drop to his ankles, his hardening member pointed at her face.

"What do you think you're doing? I will-" Her indignant voice was cut off as he shoved his cock between her lips.

"You said you'd be quiet. You should try keeping your word." With that, Sun Wukong thrusted deep into the goddess's mouth. Her disgust showed in her eyes, as she wished for the Jade Rabbit's return.

Sun Wukong knew she was not bluffing, and that the Rabbit certainly would arrive, so he resolved to act quickly. Pulling out of her mouth, and leaving her gasping, he pulled the goddess over. She caught herself with her hands, as Sun Wukong quickly moved behind her. Grabbing the hem of her dress, he pulled it up to her hips. Her white panties were now in view, giving away the curve of her ample butt.

Pulling the panties down her thighs, Sun Wukong revealed her pink slit. Without hesitation, he pushed his dick inside, grabbing her clothed hips. She gasped in surprise, but tried to remain silent. The Monkey King quickly fell into a rhythm, not worrying about building up or being gentle. He fucked her hard, her entire body moving with his thrusts. 

As he came closer to climaxing, he pulled out of her slit and quickly thrusted into the tight entrance above it. Chang'e cried out in pain. The hole stretched, struggling to accomodate his large member. It took some force, but he managed to press his balls against the moist folds below, his shaft fully buried inside the goddess. Quickly beginning to fuck her tighter hole, he thrusted in and out, more and more of him sliding out with each thrust. Finally, he pushed in one last time, and released his seed deep within her. Chang'e began to cry, impressively managing to keep silent as she was violated.

Sun Wukong kept his dick inside for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her tight muscles around him. But in the jungle, he heard a deep voice coming closer.

"Just this way! Chang'e is in trouble, come quickly!"

Quickly sliding out of her anus, the Monkey King gave her ass a firm slap.

"Very nice, my lady. I hope we can do it again some time. For now, though, I must take my leave," he said mockingly. Throwing his clothes back on, he transformed into an eagle and flew back to his tower, disappearing around the corner to return to his base.

The Jade Rabbit stepped out of the jungle, seeing Chang'e on her hands and knees. Her naked ass was pointed toward him, her moist slit and tight hole in plain view. The smaller hole began to leak white liquid, and the Jade Rabbit became frantic.

"Wait, gentlemen! Do not come here, return to your places! She is okay, just go away!"

The men he had assembled were puzzled, but they dispersed by the Rabbit's commands, mumbling among themselves. The Jade Rabbit then walked up to the goddess, beginning to reasssure her.

"It's alright, Chang'e. He's gone now. Let's get you back to the fountain, so you can clean up."

Trying to chat with her and reassure her, he led her back to the fountain.


	3. Nu Wa, with Ne Zha's help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne Zha joins the Monkey King.

Nu Wa walked to the lane once again, destroying minions with her powerful fog, and avoiding Sun Wukong's fiery gaze.

"What's wrong, Nu Wa? Afraid of a little monkey?" the Monkey King shouted at her. Nu Wa had no response, staying as far away from him as she could while still clearing minions. But just as she stepped out of the tower's range, a piece of cloth wrapped around her upper body, and Ne Zha was suddenly next to her. Then she was pulled into the air, as the boy precisely slashed her clothes to pieces. They landed hard, the Prince straddling the nude goddess.

"Nice work, Ne Zha! Now we can have some fun!" shouted Sun Wukong, quickly approaching.

"Awesome! What should we do first?" Ne Zha excitedly asked.

"Stop! Who do you think you are?!" Nu Wa shouted desperately.

Sun Wukong quickly told Ne Zha, "Keep her quiet. Whether it's with your dick or your sash or your ass, I really don't care."

The boy stood, dropping his pants and tossing them aside. He moved to straddle her face. She opened her mouth to argue some more, and he dropped his small ballsack inside.

"If you bite me, I'll shove my spear so far up your ass you gag on it," the cruel boy threatened, his hand beginning to stroke his cock as it lay on her face.

Sun Wukong, meanwhile, dropped to the ground in front of her. Her legs were pressed tight together. The Monkey King grabbed them, pulling them forcefully apart, and revealing her pink slit. He leaned down to taste it, rasping his tongue across the moist center.

Ne Zha repositioned, jamming his cock inside her mouth. It was not big enough to overwhelm her, but she nearly gagged as it reached to the hilt. He thrusted in and out, covering his member in spit.

"Alright, Prince. It's my turn," said the Monkey King, and stood. He dropped his clothing to the ground, his large, dark cock revealing itself. Ne Zha stepped off of their victim, standing aside and watching as Sun Wukong took his place. He shoved his cock forcefully inside, filling Nu Wa's mouth. Thrusting only a few times, he layered his dick in spit, and then pulled out of the girl.

Sun Wukong moved to sit in front of her again, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her over him. Quickly, he made her straddle his hips, his large cock positioned at her entrance.

"Alright, Prince, you get her other hole," said the Monkey King casually.

"WHAT?! Surely you don't mean-" she was cut short by a gasp as she was penetrated by the large member.

"Oh yeah, I mean exactly what you think."

Ne Zha excitedly bounced over to the couple, sitting on his knees behind the goddess. Getting right under her, he positioned his member at the entrance to her tight hole, letting Sun Wukong pull her down both their cocks. Nu Wa moaned loudly, tears beginning to run down her face. As she went lower and lower, Ne Zha scooted forward a little. His hairless balls pressed against Wukong's larger ones.

They pressed her down to their hilts, then began to bounce her up and down. The cocks slid forcefully into her holes, causing more moaning and sobbing. Ne Zha and Wukong began to grunt, as the pace quickened. Faster and faster, their climaxes approached.

Sun Wukong released his seed deep inside the fiery-haired goddess without any warning. She gasped at the hot liquid filling her up. She reacted by clenching her asshole, which simply threw Ne Zha over the edge as well, and she felt more cum shoot deep within her. As they slowed her bouncing, and lowered her to the ground at their side, she thought of the implications of what had happened.

"Wait! You came inside me! I don't want to become pregnant! How dare you, you filthy, disgusting demon!" Nu Wa screamed at the Monkey King.

"Oh shut up, you bitch. I'm sterile!" Wukong shouted back.

"What?! So I swallowed that for no reason last time?!"

"Yep. And because of this, you'll swallow it next time, too."

Nu Wa hung her head in despair, not bothering to argue anymore.

"Oh, and Ne Zha. Don't think I didn't notice what you did there."

The Prince's face reddened, and he quickly retrieved his pants to dress himself. Sun Wukong followed suit, and they walked off into the jungle to look for enemies. Nu Wa lay in her lane, leaking cum, wishing she didn't exist.


	4. Ne Zha

As they disengaged from a lost fight, Ne Zha and Sun Wukong ran through the jungle together. They stopped in a small clearing, huffing and puffing. Sun Wukong sat against a tree, and Ne Zha took the one next to him.

As they sat there, Ne Zha looked over to the Monkey King cautiously.

"Hey... Hey Wukong?"

"Yeah?"

"About what happened with Nu Wa. I uh... I kinda liked when we..."

"Hmm? Oh... I see," said the Monkey, as he realized what the Prince was talking about. "Well, uh, we could try something ... if you like."

"Yeah! I mean uh ... sure, that sounds good."

"Alright, come here."

The Prince sat on his knees in front of the large demon. His eyes wandered over the powerful figure, his hairy chest, his toned arms. It made him feel oddly aroused. Then, the Monkey pulled down his baggy pants, revealing the massive dick. It hardened a little as the boy cautiously reached out to grasp it. He stroked it softly with his dainty little hand.

"Ahh, yeah. You should use your mouth."

The boy reddened, but followed the suggestion. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the base of the shaft. Slowly, he worked his way up, his tongue trailing along the skin. He reached the tip, wrapping his lips around the foreskin-covered head. As he took more of the cock in to his mouth, the skin unraveled, introducing his sensitive glans to the boy's warm orifice. He gasped a little bit, running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Sit back," commanded Sun Wukong shortly. Ne Zha silently followed the orders, releasing the cock from his grasp and sitting back on his butt. Sun Wukong climbed over him, pressing his open palm to the boy's crotch. The dick hardened and twitched in response, as Ne Zha let out a little moan. Sun Wukong grabbed the boy's pants, pulling them down and revealing his hairless nether regions. His dick was fully hard, practically begging for stimulation. The pants were discarded.

Sun Wukong leaned down, pressing his tongue unexpectedly to the boy's tight hole. He grabbed the kid's legs to pull him into a better position for this, licking eagerly at the spot.

"Unh, what are you doing?"

"Just testing the waters. This is definitely too tight for now, we'll have to work on that later."

He repositioned himself, pulling off his pants fully. Sitting on his knees, he pulled the boy's legs around his. He grabbed their cocks together, stroking roughly. Ne Zha moaned at the stimulation.

"Ahh, ah I'm coming!"

Sun Wukong responded by standing, pulling his cock out of the grip, and focusing entirely on the small, pale member. He stroked hard and fast, allowing the seed to spray over his hand and the boy's stomach. As it stopped pumping seed, he grabbed the boy's hair and pulled him into a sitting position. Jamming his cock between the boy's soft lips, he thrusted deep inside. With a groan, he sent his cum straight down the boy's throat. Thrusting through the climax, he relaxed and leaned back agains the tree. Ne Zha crawled up next to him, snuggling into his side, and falling asleep.


End file.
